Club Dead: What If?
by TypeO
Summary: One shot story of an alternate scenario from a scene in Club Dead. Smut! Thank you Ms. Harris for letting me play with the wonderful and amazing characters you have created.


**_A/N: I wrote this a few months ago as a fun one shot for my friends on the HBO True Blood Wiki. It's a what if story (A/U) for a part in Charlaine Harris's "Club Dead" of the Sookie Stackhouse Series. What if Bubba had not shown up in time to interrupt Eric in Sookie while she lay in bed after being healed from the staking incident at the club? That's right, this is a smut piece. My favorite! Credit must be given to Ms. Harris as I have used her words in order to open the story and set the scene properly. I have inticated where my words begin with ****. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. This was my first time ever writing a fan fiction. Thank you for taking the time to read it._**

**The next thing I knew, I was awake. I was tucked in the bed, lying on my back, my formerly beautiful dress removed. I was still wearing my beige lace underwear, which was good. Eric was in the bed with me, which was not. He was really making a habit of this. He was lying on his side, his arm draped over me, one leg thrown over mine. His hair was tangled with my hair, and the strands were almost indistinguishable, the color was so similar. I contemplated that for a while, in a sort of misty, drifting state. **

**Eric was having downtime. He was in that absolutely immobile state into which vampires retreat when they have nothing else to do. It refreshes them, I think, reduces the wear and tear of the world that ceaselessly passes them by, year after year, full of war and famine and inventions that they must learn how to master, changing mores and conventions and styles that they must adopt in order to fit in. I pulled down the covers to check out my side. I was still in pain, but it was greatly reduced. There was a large circle of scar tissue on the site of the wound. It was hot and shiny and red and somehow glossy. **

**"It's much better," Eric said, and I gasped. I hadn't felt him rouse from his suspended animation. **

**Eric was wearing silk boxers. I would have figured him for a Jockey man. **

**"Thank you Eric." I didn't care how shaky I sounded, but an obligation is an obligation. **

**"For what?" His hand gently stroked my stomach. **

**"For standing by me in the club. For coming here with me. For not leaving me alone with all these people." **

**"How grateful are you?" he whispered, his mouth hovering over mine. His eyes were very alert now, his gaze was boring into mine. **

**"That kind of ruins it, when you say something like that," I said, trying to keep my voice gentle. "You shouldn't want me to have sex with you just because I owe you." **

**"I don't really care why you have sex with me, as long as you do it," he said, equally gently. His mouth was on mine then. Try as I might to stay detached, I wasn't too successful. For one thing, Eric had had hundreds of years to practice his kissing technique, and he'd used them to good advantage. I snuck my hands up to his shoulders, and I am ashamed to say I responded. As sore and tired as my body was, it wanted what it wanted, and my mind and will were running far behind. Eric seemed to have six hands, and they were everywhere, encouraging my body to have its way. A finger slid under the elastic of my (minimal) panties, and glided right into me. **

**I made a noise, and it was not a noise of rejection. The finger began moving in a wonderful rhythm. Eric's mouth seemed bent on sucking my tongue down his throat. My hands were enjoying the smooth skin and the muscles that worked underneath it. **

****** **

**Eric gave a soft growl into my mouth as he leaned into me. I gripped at his shoulders and pulled. That little bit of extra muscle use on my part reminded me I was still in some pain and my body gave a small jump in response. Eric removed his talented finger. I didn't want him to stop and I wondered if I was doing something wrong, something he didn't like. I started to pull away from his mouth and my thoughts began to shift and wonder if I should be concerned about my current desires. But the thought never completely formed because Eric leaned into me again and brought me back into our kiss. He slid his newly freed hand to the small of my back and pulled me against him. Using his vampire strength he cradled my body and gently rolled onto his back to rest me on the vast expanse of his muscled torso. I felt no pain as he moved me. **

**"Eric" I breathed as I pulled away from him and looked into his glacial eyes. Another protest had been tickling at my mind, but that look. I was shocked to see how much warmth could come from eyes that color. His fangs were peaking out from behind a smile that rested on his cool lips, showing me his passion and desire. The unexpected appearance in his eyes that had given me pause gave Eric a chance to speak first. **

**"Sookie". His low voice caressed my ears. "I promise this wont hurt," and he laid his hand on the patch of hot healing skin of my wounded side; the natural coolness radiating from his skin was so soothing. **

**I thought no more and initiated the continuation of our kiss. I knew his rhythm now and we were at it again. His long arms wrapped around my body to tighten me against him and I relaxed my legs to fall on either side of him. A hand traveled down the full length of my spine, standing my hairs on end. He grasped one of my cheeks and on release tugged at the lace of my panties. I had tucked my hands under his shoulders in a hug and as I lay straddled against him I pressed my nails into his skin. Before I knew what was coming Eric's hand had moved up again and my bra was unclasped. **

**"I am going to move you," he whispered into my ear. He cradled me again and rolled me onto my back then sat beside me on the side on the bed. He extracted his hands from beneath me, taking my bra with them. He tossed it to the floor on the side of the bed where the door to the hall was. I tried to make a note of that so I could easily find it later. **

**Eric gazed down at me, scanning my body and licking his lips. Then he leaned over me, bending to my face. I thought he was going to kiss me again but he bypassed my mouth to lick and nip at my ear. He knew I liked that. He'd learned so while he'd laid me out on the hood of his corvette when I'd asked him to protect me at that stupid orgy. I let out a small chuckle at the memory of Eric's outfit that night. **

**He pulled back but continued to lean over like he had done on the car. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself," and he smiled wide enough for me to see the full extent of his fangs. I've always thought Eric was attractive, and scary, but tonight he was more attractive than ever to me. Maybe it had something to do with the action of the night; the high of adrenalin, or maybe it was the high of the painkillers the Doctor had given me. Maybe it had to do with how lonely I'd been feeling, how much I wanted to share an emotional connection again. Eric owed me nothing and yet here he was, just like in Dallas. Come to Jackson, in disguise, to keep an eye on me. **

**"I am not yours. I belong to nobody but myself." If I was going to do this I knew I had to at least try and protect myself. "Do you understand"? **

**He looked me over again and then fixed my eyes with his. The warmth flickered faintly in his blue eyes. "I understand," he said softly and gave me a slight head bow. **

**I kept my eyes locked on his. "Then tonight," emphasis on tonight, "I will yield to you". **

**His hungry smile returned and once again he had his mouth on mine. His skilled tongue was cool and he used it to discover every inch of my mouth. I wrapped a hand around the back of his neck pulling him into me. He laid his own hand against my face but it didn't linger. His fingers drew invisible lines down my neck and didn't stop until they reached my breast. Eric teased my nipples with a few tight pinches before continuing down my stomach and once again slipping that finger under the lace and into me. I moaned with satisfaction again and kissed him harder. He matched the rhythm of his finger to that of his tongue, a series of slow circular movements, and I reached my hand between us to grasp his hardness. My desire to have him inside of me peaked as Eric took his turn to utter a deep moan. **

**He pulled away from my mouth and nestled into my neck all the while his finger continued to explore me. He brushed his fangs along my collarbone but before I could tell him not to bite me he moved his way down to kiss my chest. He kissed each of my erect nipples once and removed his finger again. He slid down to the end of the bed and removed the last piece of laced underwear I was wearing and tossed it aside. I didn't keep track of where it went. With vampiric speed his boxers were gone and before I could say "wow" at the sight he was showing me he parted my legs and lay between my thighs barely resting his body on top of mine. He started to kiss me and I responded by reaching my hands up to hold the back of his neck to indicate I didn't want him to stop. He is so talented at it. **

**Eric reached down to position his penis at my entrance. He slowly guided himself inside me and I gave a sharp intake of breath as he thrust his last few inches in. I responded by arching my back but then relaxed again and glided my hands down his smooth back. He placed his cool hand on my injured side and braced me against his body as he resumed the same slow rhythm his finger had started. I rocked my pelvis gently to match his pace and his supporting hand helped with the motion. He released my mouth as I was starting to pant and began tonguing and nipping at my ear again. Words so quite, like he was just mouthing them, reached the edge of my hearing, "you are magnificent in so many ways". **

**"Eric". His name came out in a heavy breath. He looked into my eyes and smiled at me wide. He was pleased for sure and it wasn't a smile of gloating conquest or the satisfaction of lust, it was something else, something more maybe. Sometimes I really wish I could read vampire minds. He kissed me again with his smooth tongue, bringing up the pace a little and my release drew closer. **

**Eric pulled back to look at me again. I arched my head back as I lost myself in anticipation of my climax. "Sookie, look at me," he said, "I want to see your eyes". I looked back into his bright blues and found the sight of him was just the thing to set me over. I let out a vocalized "Aaaahh" between my hard breaths, and came just before Eric did. He let out a howl, slowed his pace as we both finished and then rolled onto his back pulling me up on top of him once more. **

**I rocked against him slowly and gently, keeping him inside me as I laid against him bringing my face up for a kiss. I traced his lips with the tip of my tongue and then push it into his mouth. I really enjoy kissing Eric. I don't know how long we stayed like that, just kissing, but finally we pulled apart and Eric laid me back down on the bed. I was very tired now, and sore, in good and bad ways. Eric pulled up a blanket from the end of the bed, lay on his side to face me, and drew it over both of us. He wrapped his arm across me and pulled me to him. I felt safe and comfortable in his arms and sleep crept into my mind and body. Neither of us spoke. I felt a mutual understanding that nothing needed to be said. **

**I tucked my head against Eric's chest and I gave him a small kiss before I let out a soft "thank you". **

**I heard Eric say, "I will always protect you Sookie," before I fell asleep. **

**When I woke the bed was empty. Shame filled my body and soul. I sat up to look around and there was nothing, no note, or no sign he was ever there. How could I have been so stupid? I knew it, the moment he'd have me he'd be gone, leave me high and dry in this strange mansion. "How could you be so stupid Sookie?" I yelled at myself. I was still naked and though I was sore all around I got up to start the search for my underwear. **

**Just then the door to the hall opened. I screeched with alarm and grabbed the bedspread to cover my exposed body. I turned to look at my intruder to see Eric standing there, concern spread over his face"Sookie what is it, what's wrong, I heard you yell" he said as he walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He was back in his boxers, and nothing else, I wondered briefly where his clothes were. **

**He looked down into my eyes and my voice caught in my throat. I stuttered for a few seconds before I was able to say, "where were you?" My chest was heaving under my panicked breaths but my voice was a whisper. I looked down at the floor to hide the fact that in my fear I had started to tear up. **

**"Bubba hasn't reported back and I had to call Pam to see if she had heard from him at all. I stepped into the hall so I wouldn't disturb your sleep". Well that was pretty straightforward. "Sookie, what is wrong?" **

**"Nothing, nothing, everything is fine," I lied. Why did I panic like that? I told myself it was because I was still in a strange place with no clothing and now my underwear was missing too. I put on a fake smile and looked up at him. It appeared he didn't believe me but I wasn't going to spill my guts right here and now about my confusion so I opted for a distraction before he could say another word. "Have you seen my underwear?" I asked and I was glad to hear how cheerful I made myself sound. **

**Eric's look was skeptical and for a moment I thought he was going to challenge me until he said, "I placed them on the chair over there," and he pointed to a red velvet upholstered chair in one corner of the room. **

**I removed myself from his grasp and made my way over, blanket wrapped tight and trailing behind. I snatched up my garments and looked around. Eric was observing me with an unreadable expression. I wish I had clothes to change into and to add to my mixed up thoughts I was feeling self-conscious about dressing into my minimal panties and bra with Eric in the room, but I didn't want him to leave again either. I scolded myself for feeling so vulnerable and then for feeling self-conscious about exposing myself to him, we did just have sex for goodness sakes. **

**At that thought my plastered smile relaxed into a natural one and I dropped the blank to pile at my feet. Bending over was still very hard to do so I took a seat on the chair as I wiggled my way back into the underwear. Eric had on that sly little smile now and he slowly made his way over to me as I finished dressing, if you can actually call it that. **

**I was tired again so I slumped back into the soft chair and closed my eyes to rest and relax. I could feel Eric beside me now. "Sookie, you need to rest more," and he took me in his arms with the blanket from the floor and brought me back to the bed. I didn't protest. He laid the blanket over me and then crawled in under them. We were positioned like we had been the first time I woke up in this room. **

**I know I needed to rest but my mind was a whirl with thoughts of Eric and what we did. Was he going to hold this over me? Why did I always feel like I could trust him when I know how manipulative he can be? I thought of Bill. How angry I was at him, and how scared I was that I wouldn't find him here. **

**"Sookie," Eric whispered into my ear, "relax, I have you". He ran his fingers through my hair, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I had held. Eric's touch was very soothing and I found I was able to enjoy this moment. I focused on the feel of Eric's long strong fingers brushing through my blond strands. **

**After many moments of silence Eric spoke out of nowhere. "There's something I have to say to you about what we did here tonight". His voice was soft. **

**I could feel he was still relaxed and though I was worried my concern was going to be proved right now I was too content in the moment to let it bother me. "Eric," I cut him off, "I told you I am not yours to have, I told you this was just about tonight". My voice was as soft and relaxed as his. "There is nothing to be said and there is nothing to discuss". **

**"Sookie I think I"… but he was cut off by the sound of one of the windows opening, and bubba crawled in.**


End file.
